


Black and White

by Veyoe21



Category: Bleach, Persona 3, Persona 4, Samurai Warriors, Sengoku Basara, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veyoe21/pseuds/Veyoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang sebuah organisasi yakuza dan kepolisian Jepang bekerja sama untuk memberantas yakuza jahat. Namun, kenyataannya... Bad at summary, baca aja langsung<br/>Mature content, cross over. Rate M dalam beberapa chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: Semua karakter di sini milik pembuatnya masing-masing, saya hanya punya OC.  
> Thank u for Nida-chan sudah memberikan support :D
> 
> Bila berkehendak beri komentar demi kebaikan sang author untuk memperbaiki ceritanya. Thank you :)

Chapter 1: _When Police and Yakuza become one_

Tokyo, jam 5 tepat, di sebuah markas sebuah kelompok Yakuza yang dikenal sebagai _Black Dragon_ , terlihat beberapa orang tengah mengadakan perbincangan penting.

“Tidak! Rencanamu terlalu gegabah. Akan sangat beresiko kalau kita merealisasikan rencana tersebut.” Seorang perempuan berambut pendek dengan pakaian polisi menaikkan sedikit suaranya, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya selain ketiga orang di depannya terkejut.

“Kurasa dia ada benarnya. Rencana anda masih memiliki beberapa lubang yang akan fatal akibatnya jika mereka sadar.” Seseorang dengan bekas luka di pipi kirinya menimpali perempuan tersebut.

“Kita tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak mencobanya. _You'll see that my plan is the best._ ” Seseorang dengan _eyepatch_ di mata kanannya tidak menggubris kata-kata kedua orang di depannya.

“Kita tidak bisa asal mencoba sebuah rencana tanpa memikirkannya matang-matang. Coba perhatikan baik-baik peta ini. Kalau kita menuruti rencanamu, sudut di tempat ini akan menjadi sangat rapuh, apalagi menurut informasi yang kudapat, kaki tangan pemimpin mereka adalah orang yang cerdas. Titik ini tidak akan terlewat olehnya.” Seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang duduk di samping laki-laki dengan _eyepatch_ tersebut menunjuk beberapa titik pada peta di hadapan mereka berempat.

“Aku setuju dengannya. Kita harus merombak rencana mu agar tidak ada kecurigaan sama sekali saat kita memancing mereka.” Polisi wanita itu berpikir keras.

“Jadi, jika kalian pikir rencanaku sangat beresiko, _who have a better idea?_ ” Laki-laki dengan eyepatch tersebut terlihat kesal saat rencananya ditolak.

“Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kita gunakan beberapa mata-mata. Seharusnya wajah mereka tidak dikenali. Kita sebar mereka di titik yang anda tunjuk tadi. Lalu kita buat agar mereka jatuh ke perangkap kita. Kau akan ikut dalam rencana ini." Laki-laki dengan bekas luka di pipi menunjuk pada perempuan berambut panjang, membuatnya menyeringai senang.

“Tentu saja, suatu kehormatan bisa terlibat dalam rencana ini.” Perempuan tersebut menjawab.

“Terakhir, kita bertiga akan menunggu mereka di titik akhir dari rencana ini. Kita tidak bisa terjun langsung ke lapangan karena wajah kita mudah dikenali. Terutama anda.” Dan ia menunjuk pada laki-laki dengan _eyepatch_.

“Kurasa jika tidak ada gangguan, rencana ini akan berhasil. Semua sekarang bergantung pada mata-mata hasil didikan Yuu-san.” Polisi wanita tersebut bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya, merilekskan tubuhnya.

“Tenang saja Aikawa-san, mereka yang kulatih bukanlah orang biasa.” Yuu, perempuan berambut panjang tersebut terlihat percaya diri. Polisi wanita tersebut, Aikawa hanya mendesah melihat sikap Yuu.

“Kojuurou, kapan rencana ini akan direalisasikan?” Pertanyaan dilontarkan pada Kojuurou, laki-laki dengan bekas luka di pipi.

“Besok malam. Saat mereka akan menghadiri acara pelelangan permata ' _right eye of the dragon_ '. Orang tersebut tidak mungkin akan melewatkannya.” Kojuurou menjawab.

“ _Okay, it's settled now_! Rencana ini akan berhasil dan semua orang akan tahu, bahwa mereka tidak bisa macam-macam dengan _Black Dragon_. Dan tidak ada yang bisa bermain-main dengan Date Masamune.” Dari mata kiri sang pemimpin _Black Dragon_ , tergambar jelas kengerian yang akan diberikannya.

***

Di kantor markas besar kepolisian Tokyo jam 8 malam…

“Untung saja misi kita kemarin berjalan lancar, ya komandan.” Tulis Fuuma ke Aikawa.

“Ya, syukurnya. Tak usah formal juga haha.” Balas Aikawa.

“Apa boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?” Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

“Ya silahkan.” Balas Aikawa sambil bersender di kursi.

“Mengapa anda tidak menikah saja? Yang lain sudah pada menikah. Hanya anda saja yang masih bertunangan.” Tulis Fuuma.

“Karena aku tak ingin pekerjaanku terganggu. Oh ya Fuuma kau tak pulang?” Balas dan tanya Aikawa.

“Setelah anda pulang.”

TRING~

“Sebentar Fuuma.” Kata Aikawa sambil mengangkat teleponnya.

Fuuma mengangguk.

“Kau sudah selesai? kalau sudah aku jemput.” Kata Kojuurou dari ujung telepon.

   

     Belsiel22desember

“Iya aku sudah selesai. E-mail saja kalau sudah sampai.” Jawab Aikawa.

“Ya sampai jumpa.”

TUT TUT…

“Kojuurou-san?” Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

“Iya, aku harus pulang dulu. Hat-hati ya Fuuma.” Kata Aikawa sambil memakai jaket.

“Hati-hati.” Balas Fuuma di kertas.

“Sampaikan salamku ke Mamoru. Semoga cepat **keluar** ya.” Kata Aikawa sambil menutup pintu.

“Dia masih 4 bulan komandan.” Balas Fuuma sambil tersenyum melihat komandannya.

***  
Di dalam mobil dalam waktu bersamaan…

“Yuu kau tak mau makan?” Tanya Masamune.

“Gak ah, aku masih kenyang. Sebaiknya kau focus saja pada jalanan.” Balas Yuu sambil mengutak atik kameranya.

“Gak lapar? Kita mampir ke restoran Matsu saja biar kau makan bagaimana?” Tanya Masamune sambil mengambil rokok.

“Gak mau! Matikan rokok mu aku benci itu! Kalau kau merokok aku gak mau makan!” Marah Yuu.

“J-jangan begitu juga…” Balas Masamune.

“Kebiasaan burukmu itu juga menular ke Kojuurou. Jadi pas rapat ruangan penuh asap rokok, aku benci!” Marah Yuu.

“ _Yes my queen_ , tapi makan ya?” Tanya Masamune.

“Baik-baik…” Balas Yuu.

“Makan sepuasnya sampai kau kenyang.”

“Kau kira aku tong sampah? Baiklah akan ku habiskan uangmu hoho!” Kata Yuu lalu meletakkan kameranya dan mengecup pipi Masamune.

***  
Jam 9 malam di kediaman Asa…

“Besok kau akan tampil di Kanazawa jangan lupa.” Kata manajer di telepon.

“Ya jam berapa?” Tanya Asa.

“Yah jam 10 pagi kita berangkat.” Balas manajer.

“Ok, aku harus beritahu Ieyasu dulu.”

“OK! Besok di stasiun kami tunggu.”

TUUT~

To: Ieyasu  
Subject: Konser

Besok aku konser di Kanazawa. Kalau ada apa-apa e-mail aku. Hati-hati ya (^*^)/.  
_Love_ Asa

***

Restoran _People like us_ …

“Kau sudah menghabiskan berapa piring pasta Yuu?” Tanya Masamune mengeluh.

“Kan kamu bilang bisa sepuasnya…” Balas Yuu menggembungkan pipinya bersiap mengambil piring lainnya yang disediakan Matsu.

“Kalau kau tak mau makan mubazir loh.” Jawab Matsu di samping Yuu menemani mereka makan.

“Suami istri itu gak baik kalau bertengkar.” Sambung Toshie di samping Masamune.

“ _Heh, what about you_? Memangnya kalian tidak pernah bertengkar?” Tanya Masamune ke Toshie.

“Jarang karena kita saling memahami kelebihan dan kekurangan ya kan Matsu?”

“Hmm iya…” Kata Matsu.

“Daripada Aikawa-san dan Kojuurou-san tunangan sudah 5 tahun. Tapi tak menikah-menikah juga.” Sambung Yuu sambil menutup sendok dan garpu tanda bahwa dia sudah menyelesaikan makanannya.

“EHEM!” Dehem seseorang.

“Karena aku tak mau pekerjaanku terganggu. Lebih baik kalian menikmati bulan madu kalian” Kata Aikawa tiba-tiba muncul masih dengan seragam polisinya.

“Ah _speak of the devil, dinner or dating_ huh?” Tanya Masamune.

“Menurut mu apa?” Tanya balik Aikawa.

“ _Dinner_.” Jawab Kojuurou singkat.

“Wah-wah, kalian daripada ribut-ribut duduk saja.” Sela Toshie.

“Iya, mau memesan apa? Apa seperti biasa?” Tanya Matsu.

“Ya biasa…” Jawab Kojuurou sambil duduk.

“Gak bosan tuh?” Tanya Yuu.

“Aku pesan _dimsum_.” Sambung Aikawa.

“Baik akan segera datang.” Kata Matsu sambil berlalu pergi.

***  
Jam 11 malam Apartemen Kojuurou dan Aikawa…

“Kau lupa memberikan data ini kepada mereka?” Tanya Yuu kesal.

“Bagaimana lagi, aku tak ingat. Aku hanya dapat mengingat kamu _honey_ …” Gombal Masamune.

“Kau kira aku akan termakan gombalan mu? Pencet saja belnya.” Balas Yuu dingin.

TING TONG!

“Kok hening?” Tanya Masamune.

“Coba lagi.”

TING TONG!

“Apa mereka belum pulang?” Tanya Yuu.

“ _But_ pintunya tak terkunci, coba lihat.” Kata Masamune tiba-tiba dengan pintu terbuka.

“Masuk ke rumah orang tanpa seizin itu tak baik!” Marah Yuu.

“ _Yeah whatever! Excuse me anybody home_?” Tanya Masamune.

“Sepertinya tak ada orang di sini.” Balas Yuu sambil berjalan pergi.

“ _W-wait_.”

“Apa?”

“ _Did you hear that_?”

“Apaan?” Tanya Yuu kesal.

Yang terdengar hanya suara desahan yang terdengar erotis.

“K-kojuu…”

“Itu suara Aikawa-san?” Tanya Yuu.

“Hmm sepertinya kita harus pulang…”

“T-Tapi dokumenmu?”

“Tak apa kita tinggalkan saja di sini!” Kata Masamune sambil berjalan pergi, tampaknya dia tak mau menganggu Kojuurou yang sedang menikmati **sesuatu**.

BLAM!

“Kamu kenapa sih?”

“ _You know_ lah, kalau Kojuurou marah atau kesenangannya terganggu bagaimana?”

“ _I see_ , baiklah ayo pulang~” Balas Yuu bergidik merinding.

“Sebentar aku e-mail dia dulu…”

Di dalam kamar…

TRING~

“Ugh… s-siapa itu?” Tanya Aikawa yang tampaknya kelelahan dengan apa yang mereka berdua **lakukan**.

“Tch menganggu!” Marah Kojuurou lalu berjalan ke arah HPnya.

“Siapa?” Tanya Aikawa bersembunyi di balik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang polos

From: Masamune-sama  
Subject: Dokumen

Aku taruh rekapan dokumen kemarin di sofa. Sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa pertemuan besok di _SwisSbell Hotel_ jam 12 siang.

Dokuganryuu.

“Kau tak mengunci pintu luar Aikawa?”

“Ah aku lupa!”

“Sebagai **hukumannya** …”

“Tidak lagi!!”

***

Taman kota jam 6 pagi…

“Sudah ku bilang kalau kau memberi informasi itu yang terjamin kebenarannya! Jangan ambigu kayak gini! Aku bisa dipecat!” Marah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ke anak buahnya.

“M-Maafkan saya Sasuke-sama…” Maaf bawahan tersebut.

“Tch, aku harus bergerak sebelum Kage tahu!” Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dari awal.

“Kau memanggilku?” Suara seseorang dibelakangnya membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri, sedangkan anak buahnya, menunjukan raut ketakutan.

“Ah, Kage-san. Selamat pagi.” Sasuke berusaha bersikap tenang di depan atasannya ini.

“Pagi Saru. Siapa ini?” Yuu memandang anak buah Sasuke.

“Orang baru, ku rekrut karena katanya ia seorang hacker, mungkin bisa berguna.” Sasuke menjelaskan.

“Hacker ya? Kita sudah punya Kamaitachi sih. Tapi kurasa semakin banyak orang semakin baik. Mohon bantuannya, orang baru.” Yuu mengeluarkan senyum manisnya dan menyodorkan tangannya.

“A-Ah iya. A-Aku merasa sangat terhormat b-bisa bekerja sama dengan anda Kage-sama.” Orang itu menjabat tangan Yuu.

“Baiklah, semoga berhasil dengan perkerjaanmu! Bye~ Saru, ikut aku.” Yuu melambaikan tangannya, senyum manis tetap terpasang di wajahnya ketika orang baru tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Saat orang tersebut sudah menghilang dari pandangan, raut muka Yuu berubah menjadi dingin. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan tersebut mundur selangkah, merasakan aura tidak enak.

“Aku tidak tahu kau bisa teledor seperti ini Sasuke. Selain hanya mendapatkan informasi tidak penting, kau juga membiarkan orang mencurigakan masuk ke tim kita.” Yuu menatap Sasuke dingin.

“M-Maafkan aku Yuu-san.” Sasuke membungkukan badannya, meminta maaf, tidak ingin merasakan amarah Yuu.

“Jangan diulangi lagi, dan awasi dia.” Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yuu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

“Fiuh~ dia jadi berbeda kalau sudah menyangkut perkerjaan. Kurasa menjadi istri bos Yakuza memang membuatnya jadi mengerikan seperti itu. Memang siapa orang baru itu sampai Yuu-san mencurigainya? Ah, sial! Aku ada janji dengan Miyo-chan hari ini!” Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu.

***

 _Swissbell hotel_ Jam 12 siang. Di area hotel tersebut, terlihat puluhan polisi maupun yakuza yang berbaur menjadi satu, mengamankan hotel tersebut dari hal-hal mencurigakan. Mobil-mobil para petinggi pun mulai berdatangan. Tampak di sebuah _ballroom_ para petinggi Kepolisian dan Yakuza lainnya telah berkumpul.

“Maafkan keterlambatan saya.” Kata Honda Tadakatsu.

“ _Don’t worry_ , yang lain juga belum datang Pak Kepala.” Balas Masamune.

“Masamune, jaga sikapmu.” Yuu memperingatkan Masamune.

“Tak apa Pak Kepala orangnya humoris kok.” Balas Kasuga dengan senyum.

“Ah detektif Kasuga!” Teriak Magoichi.

“Menjauhlah dariku kepala senjata!!” Marah Kasuga.

“KAMI DATANG!” Tampak Toshie dan Matsu membuka pintu bersamaan.

“Ah sepasang kekasih datang~” Kata Magoichi tiba-tiba melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

“JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PERHATIANKU!!” Marah Kasuga.

“Ai dimana?” Tanya Masamune ke Kojuurou.

“Maaf saya telat.” Kata seorang bapak-bapak yang tampaknya berumuran 45 tahunan dengan tampang yang cukup menyeramkan.

“Begitu juga saya.” Maaf Ai.

“Wah benar-benar mirip yah!” Kata Kunoichi.

“Memangnya kenapa?” Tanya Magoichi yang baru saja melihat orang tersebut.

“Ah iya ada yang belum kenal saya, saya Kato Akagi, panggil saja Akagi. Saya kepala tim interogasi.” Kata Akagi.

“Meski sudah punya anak, anda kelihatan masih muda.” Kata Kunoichi.

“Sebenarnya umur ayah 59 tahun.” Balas Aikawa sambil duduk mengambil posisi di samping Honda.

“Tertipu oleh tampilan.” Kata Kojuurou.

“E-eh maaf…” Maaf Kunoichi.

“Tak apa Pak Akagi orangnya pemaaf.” Tulis Fuuma.

“Kau menuliskan itu seakan-akan dia ayahmu saja.” Kata Ieyasu tiba-tiba muncul di monitor.

“Sudah bisa kita mulai?” Tanya Masamune.

Semuanya mengangguk.

“Fuuma bacakan laporan yang kau dapat.” Perintah Aikawa.

“…”

“Aku lupa kau tak bisa bicara, Kasuga.” Keluh Aikawa.

“Ini laporannya.” Tulis Fuuma.

“Tim kepolisian ini orangnya aneh-aneh ya.” Bisik Magoichi ke Kunoichi.

“Ssstttt…” Yuu menegur Magoichi.

“Laporan yang kami dapat sampai kemarin adalah meningkatnya kejahatan yang dilakukan kelompok yakuza **Oda** dan **Toyotomi** di sejumlah daerah. Termasuk Kyoto dengan jumlah kejahatan mencapai 10 kasus setiap harinya.” Jelas Kasuga.

“Berarti **mereka** mulai bergerak yah?” Tanya Matsu.

Masamune mengangguk.

“Jika info yang kudapat akurat, seharusnya kejahatan yang paling banyak adalah perdagangan narkoba, benar?” Yuu bertanya.

“Ya, menurut data, 7 dari 10 kasus setiap harinya berhubungan dengan narkoba.” Jawab Aikawa.

“Hmm kau ada solusi _Ryuu no Migime_?” Tanya Honda.

“Sampai saat ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah tetap menangkap mereka, menginterogasi mereka di bawah naungan Pak Akagi, lalu mengeksekusinya.” Balas Kojuurou.

“Siapa tim eksekutor kalian?” Tanya Ieyasu di layar.

“Wang Yi, dia tak bisa hadir karena sedang mengemban misi. Lalu bawahanku Sarutobi Sasuke.” Balas Yuu.

“AH! Si wanita dingin itu, kemarin dia ke restoran sih. Dia bilang hendak ke Osaka.” Sela Toshie.

“Kalau kalian apa yang kalian dapat?” Tanya Akagi.

“Hanya sekelebat informasi tentang pergerakan **Oda**. Karena mereka sangat berhati-hati memilih langkah, tim kami kesulitan melacaknya.”Jawab Kojuurou.

“Kalau persenjataan bagaimana? Kepolisian banyak mengeluhkan kualitas persenjataan yang buruk.” Tulis Fuuma.

“ _Explain it_ Magoichi.” Perintah Masamune.

“Sepertinya kualitas persenjataan menurun karena kami kehabisan kuota untuk mendatangkan senjata baru.” Balas Magoichi.

“Jadi kalian mau menambah kuota?” Tanya Honda.

“Betul sekali di tambah kami ingin mendatangkan _sniper_ jenis _P-30_ dan _Mosin Nagant 1891/30_.” Terang Magoichi.

“Bagaimana ini pak kepala?” Tanya Kasuga.

“Kalau aku dan Fuuma setuju saja.” Kata Aikawa.

“Kalau Toshie-san dan Matsu-san?” Tanya Kunoichi.

“Ya ku rasa kami juga membutuhkan senjata yang lebih bagus.” Kata Matsu.

“Supaya kami bisa mengerjakkan misi semaksimal mungkin.” Sambung Toshie.

“Baiklah, akan kami pikirkan.” Balas Honda.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan di sana Ieyasu.” Tanya Masamune.

“Kurang lebih keadaan kami sama saja. Hanya saja kasus pencurian dan pemerkosaan yang meningkat.” Kata Ieyasu.

“Yuu-sama mengapa kita tak tanya ke Sasuke tentang perkembangan situasi saat ini?” Tanya Kunoichi.

Tampak Fuuma dan Kojuurou melirik ke Kunoichi.

“Ya, kau benar. Mungkin Sasuke memiliki kabar paling baru.” Yuu mengangguk menyetujuinya.

“Ada apa denganmu Fuuma? Mengapa kau melirik Kunoichi seperti itu?” Tanya Aikawa.

“Seperti mendengar kabar buruk saja.” Sela Akagi.

“ _What’s wrong Kojuurou_?”

“ _Nothing_.” Jawab Kojuurou singkat.

“Siapa yang akan menelepon?” Tanya Honda.

“Aku malas, lagian kan Sasuke di pihak **mereka**.” Balas Kasuga.

“Iya juga ya… Yuu-sama… Anda kan atasan Sasuke.” Pinta Kunoichi, Hacker Black Dragon.

“Ok ok, ku _loudspeaker_ ya?”

“J-jangan!” Tulis Fuuma.

“Ada apa memangnya Fuuma-san?” Tanya Ieyasu.

“Tidak apa-apa, silahkan lanjutkan.” Tulis Fuuma.

“Hehe.” Tawa Magoichi.

Yuu membuka HP nya lalu mencari kontak Sasuke dan setelah menemukkan kontak bernama ‘Sarutobi Sasuke’ Yuu langsung menekan tombol hijau dan tombol _speaker_ di HPnya. Tampak seluruh ruangan hening menunggu Sasuke mengangkat telepon. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon diangkat.

“AH~~~”

“!!!”

Kontan saja seluruh orang di _ballroom_ terkejut mendengar suara perempuan mendesah.

“T-tunggu Sasuke-kun Ahhh~~”

“…”

Karena suara desahan seorang cewek tersebut, kontan saja para lelaki di sana bergidik merinding, Sedangkan Kasuga terlihat berusaha keras menahan amarahnya.

“KALAU KAU LAGI **ITU** SEBAIKNYA KAU TAK USAH MENGANGKATNYA BEGOOO!!!” Teriak Kasuga yang gagal menahan amarahnya.

“Kau tahu tentang ini kan?” Tanya Aikawa ke Magoichi.

“ _Relax_ saja.” Balas Magoichi senyum.

“BRENGSEK! UH!” Teriak Sasuke di sana yang sepertinya **klimaks**.

“Yuu tolong…” Kata Honda.

Sebelum Yuu melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Honda. Sasuke menjawab.

“Maafkan saya Yuu-san. Ada apa anda menelpon saya?” Tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya ngos-ngosan.

“Setidaknya hentikan dulu **kegiatan** mu itu.” Kata Masamune.

“Ah kalian sedang rapat ya? Maafkan saya.”

“Jadi apa yang kau dapat _Sarugaki_?” Tanya Kojuurou.

“Jangan panggil aku _Sarugaki_ Kojuurou-chan~” Goda Sasuke.

“Sasuke!” Pinta Yuu untuk keseriusan Sasuke.

“Iya iya maunya apa nona~?” Tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya melanjutkan **kegiatannya**.

“Aku mau minta data soal pergerakkan **Oda**.” Jawab Yuu.

“Jangan lupa **Toyotomi**.” Sambung Aikawa.

“Aku hanya mendapat sedikit informasi soal itu. Kudengar-dengar, mereka sedang merencanakan **kudeta** atau **perang opium**.” Jelas Sasuke.

“Perang opium? Bukannya?” Tanya Akagi.

“Ya aku tahu. UKH! T-Tapi mereka ingin menggencarkan narkoba. Selain m-mereka mendapatkan keuntungan, mereka ingin menambah anak buah. Mereka bisa menggunakan senjata yang bagus untuk UKH! Melancarkan misi mereka.” Kata Sasuke.

“Jadi mereka ingin melancarkan **kudeta**?” Tanya Kojuurou.

“Yaaa~”

“Yuu, aku ingin kamu menyelidiki hal ini, dan laporkan padaku serta Kojuurou. Biar kami yang mengurus soal rencana selanjutnya.” Kata Masamune.

“Baik.”

“AH~ Ide yang b-bagus~ T-Tidak merepotkanku~” Desah Sasuke.

“Bisa kau hentikan kegiatan mu itu, aku merinding mendengarnya.” Kata Toshie.

“Bilang saja kau mau.” Kata Ieyasu di layar.

“Kau akan dapat **jatah** mu nanti.” Lirik Yuu.

“ _I Knew it_ …”

“Itu saja yang kau dapat?” Tanya Honda.

“I-iya…”

“AKH!!! SASUUUKEE-KUN~~~”

“Lanjutkan saja **perbuatan** mu itu.” Keluh Kojuurou.

“ _Thanks for the info_.” Sambung Masamune.

“YAAHH~” Jawab Sasuke.

Tampak seisi _ballroom_ menjadi hening lagi dan langsung menutup telepon, dan tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

“Oh ya kepala tim dokter mana?” Tanya Kunoichi.

“Aku juga ingin menanyakan itu. Persediaan obat kita semakin menipis. Tenaga medis pun berkurang karena dipindah tugaskan.” Kata Yuu.

“Maksudmu Zhang He bocah?” Tanya Akagi.

“J-jangan panggil aku bocah!” Marah Kunoichi.

“Maafkan Pak Akagi dia mau mencairkan ketegangan.” Tulis Fuuma.

“Berbicara seperti kau anaknya saja.” Ejek Toshie.

“Ku rasa sebentar lagi dia datang.” Kata Kasuga.

BLAK! Terang saja pintu langsung terbuka. Di depan pintu tampak seorang lelaki seperti wanita. Ya sebut saja **waria**. (Author di tusuk).

“ _Speak of the devil here he comes_.” Kata Masamune langsung menggengam erat tangan Yuu dan sedikit menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik Yuu.

“Kalian mencariku?~” Goda Zhang He.

“Kau di cari Magoichi.” Kata Kasuga santai.

“EKH!!!”

“Betulkah?” Tanya Zhang He dengan mata berbinar.

“Tanyakan saja hal itu ke Kojuurou, Yuu, dan Kunoichi.” Tulis Fuuma.

“Ya ya tanyakan saja kepada mereka.” Kata Ieyasu dan Toshie bersamaan.

“Aku senang sekali…” Kata Zhang He lalu berjalan menuju Magoichi dan memeluknya.

‘Setidaknya bukan aku.’ Batin semua lelaki kecuali Magoichi.

“L-lepaskan aku!” Pinta Magoichi merinding dan mulai kehabisan nafas karena pelukan erat Zhang He.

“Hmm hmm mau gak yah~?” Goda Zhang He.

“Zhang He duduklah kami akan melanjutkan rapat!” Perintah Honda.

“Baik komandan~” Kata Zhang He dengan kecewa dan mengambil kursi di sebelah Magoichi.

“Bukannya Yukimura?” Tanya Akagi.

“Yukimura lagi bertugas di Nagoya.” Jawab Kojuurou singkat.

“Kalau begitu bisa kita lanjutkan rapatnya?” Pinta Aikawa.

Lalu semuanya kembali rapat. Di sisi lain, di sisi yang tak terjangkau dan tak terduga tepatnya di plafon ruangan _ballroom_ tersebut. Telah mengintai seorang gadis berpakaian kimono dengan motif kupu-kupu di pahanya.

‘Harus ku berikan informasi penting ini ke Nobunaga-sama.’ Batinnya, lalu pergi meniggalkan ruangan tersebut, setelah rapat itu selesai.

***

Jam 5 sore di sebuah proyek…

“Ah bosannya jadi kuli, kenapa misiku selalu begini.” Keluh seorang pemuda berambut panjang.

“Karena kau cocok dengan itu, lagian kau juga bisa dapat informasi kan Keiji?” Sela seseorang.

“Kau selalu saja menggangguku Sasuke-san.”  Balas Keiji.

“Dan kau selalu saja mengeluh.” Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

“Ada apa Sasuke-san ke sini?” Tanya Keiji.

“Mau memberi tahu informasi, supaya kau juga bisa bergerak.”

“Informasi apa? Soal perkembangan **Oda** dan **Toyotomi**?”

“Yup!”

“Apaan?” Keiji menghentikan perkerjaannya.

“Mereka mulai bergerak.” Sasuke menjawab singkat.

“Ah, disaat seperti ini?” Keiji bertanya lagi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

“Apa yang dikatakan Ryuu?”

“Ia meminta Kage untuk mencari informasi. Ryuu dan Kuro Inu yang akan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.” Sasuke menjelaskan.

“Sampai meminta Kage ya? Biasanya Kamaitachi atau Saru saja. Berarti ini masalah serius.” Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal saat Keiji menyebut _code name_ nya.

“Sudah, itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Laporkan pada Kage jika kau dapat info terbaru. Siapa tahu kau bisa naik pangkat.” Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Keiji yang meneruskan pekerjaannya.

***

Jam 8 malam Apartemen Kojuurou dan Aikawa…

“Permisi maaf menganggu.” Tulis Fuuma.

“Ya tak apa masuklah.” Balas Aikawa.

“Kojuurou-san dan yang lain?” Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

“Kojuurou lagi menunggu yang lainnya.” Balas Aikawa sambil tersenyum dan menutup pintu.

“Ah Fuuma silahkan duduk.” Sambut Kojuurou sambil mengisap rokoknya, membiarkan nikotin masuk ke dalam darahnya.

“Terima kasih.” Tulis Fuuma.

“Bagaimana Mamoru-chan?” Tanya Aikawa sembari duduk di samping Kojuurou.

“Mamoru baik-baik saja. Kandungannya sehat.” Tulis Fuuma.

“Heh kalau macam-macam awas ya.” Canda Kojuurou.

TRING~

“Tak bakal, sebentar.” Tulis Fuuma.

“Siapa itu?” Tanya Aikawa.

Fuuma yang membaca e-mail tiba-tiba pucat.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Kojuurou sambil menaruh rokok di asbak.

Fuuma menyerahkan HPnya kepada mereka berdua.

“Rumah kakak, 15 menit.” Baca Aikawa.

“Apa yang kau tulis Fuuma?” Tanya Kojuurou.

“Maksudku hanya bercanda saja, aku menuliskan aku akan mencintai wanita lain 5 bulan lagi dan dia akan memanggil Mamoru mamah.” Terang Fuuma.

“Owalah.” Keluh Kojuurou.

Sementara itu Mamoru…

“Fuuma ini apa sih!” Marah Mamoru sambil menggunakan sepedanya bersepeda ke apartemen Kojuurou.

Setelah Mamoru lewat sesosok bayangan hitam tampak mengincar wanita yang ada di depannya. Sosok hitam tersebut membawa sabit dan tiba-tiba saja, wanita tersebut ditarik oleh bayangan hitam tersebut menuju gang kecil tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

“A-apa yang!?”

“Selamat tinggal.” Ujar bayangan hitam tersebut dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

“HMMPHH!!!”

CLASHHHH!!!

***

“Jadi aku salah paham?” Tanya Mamoru.

“Iya…” Balas Kojuurou.

“Lalu rapat kita bagaimana Aikawa-san?” Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

Ting tong~

“Ya kita lihat saja.” Balas Aikawa sambil berlalu pergi.

KLEK…

“ _Yo!_ ” Sapa Masamune.

“Permisi maaf kami mengganggu.” Kata Yuu di belakang.

“Eh kebetulan juga.” Sambung Toshie di belakang.

“Selamat malam~” Sapa Matsu.

“Iya silahkan masuk.” Kata Aikawa.

“Sepertinya rapat hari ini kita tunda.” Sahut Kojuurou di belakang.

“ _Why_?”

“Ada Mamoru…” Tulis Fuuma.

“Owalah tak apa lah, santai saja lagian ini bukan rapat yang penting kok.” Sahut Yuu dengan tersenyum dan lalu berjalan masuk.

“Kebetulan juga aku membawakan makanan yang baik buat kandungannya.” Kata Matsu sambil berlalu pergi.

“MAMORU!!!” Teriak Yuu lalu memeluk Mamoru.

“Ah Yuu-san! S-Sesak!” Balas Mamoru sambil tersenyum.

“Ya ampun haha!” Tawa Aikawa sambil masuk.

“Aku juga membawa kan makanan buat Mamoru loh, rencananya mau ku titipkan sama Fuuma.” Kata Mastu.

“Terima kasih.” Sambut Mamoru.

Para lelaki pun duduk di tempat.

“Ya semuanya berkumpul.” Perintah Masamune.

“Ah aku sudah lama tidak berkumpul kayak gini. Rasanya kangen.” Kenang Toshie.

“Ada apa Masamune-sama?” Tanya Kojuurou yang mendapat tatapan dari Masamune.

“Heh kebetulan di antara kami di sini cuman kau yang belum menikah. Kapan nyusul?” Tanya Masamune.

“Benar juga! Kapan menikah?” Sambung Toshie.

  
“Tunggu aku siap!” Kata Aikawa.

“Tapi kapan? Aku pingin melihat Aikawa jadi feminim!” Kata Matsu.

“Lalu punya anak~” Goda Mamoru.

“Aku pingin melihat kau memakai baju pernikahanmu, tenang saja biaya foto gratis!” Kata Yuu bersemi-semi.

“N-nanti saja aku belum siap!” Kata Aikawa dengan muka merah.

“Bukannya kalian sudah sering **melakukannya**?” Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

“I-itu!” Sahut Kojuurou dengan muka merah.

TING TONG~

“Ah sebentar ku buka kan pintu.” Kata Aikawa.

“Heh bisa saja mengganggu.” Keluh Yuu saat asik-asiknya.  

 Di pintu depan…

“Ah Sasuke-kun dengan?” Aikawa menatap teman Sasuke.

“ _Yo_ Aikawa-san! Ini Maruko-chan!” Kenal Sasuke.

“Salam kenal.” Sapa Maruko dengan memakai pakaian yang agak _sexy_.

“Ah, ya, salam kenal. Silahkan masuk, Sasuke-kun, Maruko-san.” Meski merasa sungkan melihat Maruko, Aikawa tetap mempersilahkannya masuk.

“Ah, Sasuke datang juga? Haha, kurasa kita semua memang sudah kangen berkumpul seperti ini ya?” Toshie tersenyum cerah.

“Eh, Sasuke bawa teman?” Yuu menatap penasaran Maruko.

“Coba kau sering-sering pakai baju seperti itu Yuu, pasti bakal lebih-” Masamune tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena _death glare_ gratis yang dilayangkan Yuu.

“Yo semua! Ini Maruko-chan, pacar baruku.” Sasuke kembali mengenalkan Maruko dihadapan semua orang.

“Kasuga-san sudah datang.” Aikawa memotong Maruko yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kasuga melirik Maruko yang berada dalam rangkulan Sasuke.

“Oh, **pacar** barumu ya?“ Kasuga menekan kata-katanya, membuat Sasuke sedikit terganggu.

“Silahkan duduk semua.” Aikawa yang merasakan aura tidak enak segera angkat bicara, takut terjadi perang di apartemen nya.

"Ya ya ya daripada ribut lebih baik berdamai! Damai itu indah~" Sahut Keiji tiba-tiba muncul.

"Keiji-kun!" Teriak Mamoru.

"Yap! Hei Mamoru-chan bagaimana kabar mu dan anakmu?" Tanya Keiji.

"Baik saja, duduk sini!" Tulis Fuuma cemburu dan mempersilahkan duduk di samping Fuuma.

"Wah siapa tuh cewek cantik di sana?" Goda Keiji.

"Pacar baruku Maruko." Kenal Sasuke.

"Maruko."

"Maeda Keiji hehe." Balas Keiji dengan senyum.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kasuga.

“Tidak tahu.“ Balas Aikawa singkat.

“Loh? Terus untuk apa mengajak ku datang?” Keiji kaget mendengar jawaban Aikawa.

“Memang tidak boleh kami mengundang mu datang?” Kata Matsu.

“Yah, bukannya tidak boleh sih.” Keiji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung ingin mengatakan apa untuk membalas Matsu.

“Kita disini ingin kumpul-kumpul saja. Bernostalgia ria. Rasanya semakin lama, kita semakin sibuk. Sayang orangnya tidak lengkap. Kita malah dapat tambahan baru.” Yuu menjelaskan pada Keiji. Meski Yuu menjelaskan dengan nada biasa, entah kenapa Maruko merasa seperti disindir oleh Yuu.

Obrolan diantara mereka berlangsung ramai, terutama saat mereka membicarakan kejadian-kejadian lucu saat masih di _club wushu_ dulu.

“Masih ingat gak kalian saat Yuu pingsan saat latihan karena tekanan darahnya mendadak jadi rendah?” Keiji mengatakan hal itu di sela tawanya.

“Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Saat itu Masamune keliatan panik sekali! Hahaha... Seperti seorang suami menunggu istrinya melahirkan saja.” Sasuke menimpali Keiji. Semuanya kecuali Yuu yang kelihatan bingung dan Masamune yang kelihatan malu tertawa.

“Hey! Kalian juga bakal merasa panik kalau pacar kalian mendadak jatuh seperti itu kan! _That's a normal reaction!_ ” Terlihat rona merah di wajah Masamune.

“Ada juga, saat kita menangkap basah Kojuurou-san dan Aikawa-san sedang dalam sesi **panas** saat kita beramai-ramai camping.” Kali ini Matsu yang berbicara.

(Ps: kejadiannya setelah Kojuu Ai jadian,, mereka sempet camping rame2 saat liburan. Buat seneng2 aja soalnya yg kls 3 udah pengen lulus)

“Aku masih punya videonya loh. Kapan-kapan kita harus nonton ramai-ramai video-video yang kudapat saat di _club_ dulu!” Yuu berkata semangat.

“J-Jangan!” Kojuurou dan Aikawa berteriak berbarengan.

"Sasuke-kun." Maruko berbisik pelan pada Sasuke saat Keiji menyinggung kejadian saat Fuuma masuk rumah sakit.

(Ps: ini yang kejadian si Fuuma gak tahan gara2 Mamo ajak bikin anak. Masih ingat? Hoho)

“Hmm, ada apa Maruko-chan?“ Tanya Sasuke

“Aku ingin pulang. Kepalaku mendadak pusing.” Maruko tetap berbisik.

“Ah, kalau begitu kuantarkan.”

“Tidak usah, aku pulang sendiri saja.” Maruko menolak tawaran Sasuke, sayang Sasuke tidak mendengarkan.

“Oy, teman-teman, aku pergi sebentar ya, Maruko-chan tidak enak badan. Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang.” Tanpa menunggu jawaban yang lainnya, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Aikawa diikuti oleh Maruko.

“Sasuke-kun mengantarku sampai sini saja.” Di tengah jalan cukup sepi, Maruko mengatakan hal tersebut.

“Kamu yakin? Stasiun masih jauh loh.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kamu kembali ke tempat temanmu. Aku bisa sendiri.” Maruko meyakinkan Sasuke.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu, kamu hati-hati ya.” Setelah memberikan ciuman di bibir Maruko, Sasuke kembali ke apartemen Aikawa, meninggalkan Maruko yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

“Yuu-san dan Kasuga-san terlihat tidak menyukaiku.” Maruko berkata pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat kejadian tadi.

(Ps: Yuu emank gak suka sama sifat Sasu yg gonta-ganti cewek. Kalo Kasu, tau sendiri lah alasannya.)

“Hehehe... Satu lagi malam ini.” Suara mengerikan terdengar dari belakang Maruko, membuatnya berbalik.

”Sa-” Belum sempat Maruko berteriak, bayangan hitam menyergapnya.

“Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia~” Hal terakhir yang didengar Maruko adalah tawa mengerikan seseorang.

***

Jam 6 pagi apartemen Yuu dan Masamune

NGIUNG NGIUNG

"Hmm _what was that!?_ " Kata Masamune terbangun.

"Suara sirene mobil polisi kira-kira, apa yah?" Kata Yuu yang juga terbangun.

"Berarti Aikawa?"

"Kita coba saja lihat, aku akan siap-siap. Oh ya tadi subuh aku sudah masak _wurst_ dimakan yah!" Kata Yuu.

Apartemen Kojuurou...

"Suara sirene polisi? Ai ada..." Kata Kojuurou sambil melirik ke sampingnya tapi tak ada orangnya. Ia segera bangun dan bersiap, sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya, menuju suara sirine polisi. Dugaannya Ai sudah ada di sana.

Di sebuah gang sempit, 500 m dari apartemen Kojuurou...

“Selamat pagi Aikawa-san!” Yuu menghampiri Aikawa yang terlihat bertugas di tempat tersebut.

“Pagi Yuu-san.” Aikawa menjawab singkat. Ia terlihat berjalan memasuki gang yang sudah dipasangi _police line_. Yuu hendak mengikutinya saat seorang polisi menghentikannya.

“Maaf nona, anda tidak boleh melewati garis ini.”

(Ps: Yuu masih keliatan muda meski dah nikah)

“Hmm? Tidak boleh masuk? Kau polisi berpangkat rendah ya sampai tidak mengenaliku?” Aura di sekitar Yuu berubah, membuat polisi yang menghentikannya bergidik ngeri.

“Sakato-san, biarkan saja orang itu masuk.” Perintah dari Aikawa membuat polisi tersebut membiarkan Yuu masuk.

“Pembunuhan?” Yuu memperhatikan mayat yang ada di depannya.

“Ya. Wajah korbannya juga familiar.” Aikawa mengenakan sarung tangan medisnya dan mulai memeriksa mayat tersebut.

“Maruko.“ Aikawa mengangguk mendengar jawaban Yuu.

“Ah, maaf tuan-tuan, anda tidak boleh melewati garis ini!” Suara Sakato membuat Yuu dan Aikawa menoleh. Disana terlihat Kojuurou dan Masamune yang hendak masuk.

“Kau tau Aikawa-san, kapan-kapan kau harus membawa polisi dengan pangkat yang lebih tinggi. Merepotkan kalau harus dihentikan oleh polisi berpangkat rendah di wilayah sendiri.” Yuu bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Ya ya aku tahu, masuklah." Balas Aikawa masih meneliti.

Zzzztt zzzttt

"Sebentar, ya Kato Aikawa di sini. Ada apa Fuuma?" Balas Aikawa.

"Ah aku lupa kau tak bisa bicara Fuuma!" Jawab seseorang dari sana.

"Ada apa?" Kata Aikawa sudah mulai sedikit gelisah.

"Kasuga di sini, kami menemukan lagi korban serupa. 200 meter dari tempat anda sekarang." Terang Kasuga.

"Ada korban lagi!?" Kejut Aikawa. Aikawa pergi meninggalkan Masamune, Kojuurou, dan Yuu yang terdiam. Kojuurou yang menyadari situasi segera memeriksa keadaan sekitar mayat Maruko.

“Masamune-sama.” Masamune dan Yuu segera mendekati Kojuurou yang tengah berjongkok di samping tembok dekat mayat Maruko.

“ _What’s up Kojuurou_?”

“T-tidak aku hanya melihat ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.”

“Ada apa?” Tanya Yuu.

“Coba kau teliti lambang apa ini?” Tunjuk Kojuurou cipratan darah tersebut berbentuk seperti naga yang melilit buaya.

“Akan ku selidiki, sebentar.” Kata Yuu sambil menelepon anak buahnya agar mulai bergerak mencari informasi.

*Chikai- do as infinity*

“Ya Kojuurou di sini, ada apa Ai?”

“Apa kau melihat suatu lambang di dekat mayat Maruko. Lambangnya seperti naga melilit buaya?” Tanya Aikawa.

“Hmm ya aku melihatnya.”

“Kalau mau kalian ke sini. Aku menyadari sesuatu.” Balas Aikawa.

Setelah mereka berkumpul…

“Apa yang kalian temukan?” Yuu bertanya pada Aikawa. Fuuma memanggil salah satu anak buah di belakangnya. Polisi tersebut menyerahkan seberkas map pada Fuuma, lalu Fuuma menyerahkannya pada Yuu. Seketika itu juga mereka pergi tanpa aba-aba.

“Loh kok mereka pada pergi semua?” Tanya seorang polisi pangkat rendah ke Aikawa.

“Kembali ke posmu saja, tetap melakukan penyelidikan.” Perintah Aikawa dingin.

“B-baik!" Jawab sang bawahan karena tak mau kena amarah Aikawa.

"Hmm ada yang aneh?" Tanya Aikawa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang aneh Aikawa _taichou_?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Coba kau lihat di sekitar leher, lukanya sangat rapi." Jelas Aikawa sambil menunjuk leher korban.

"Hah, iya juga, bukan orang sembarang yang membunuhnya."

"Lalu organ-organ tubuhnya juga banyak yang hilang sama sperti Maruko."

"Hei-hei!" Teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Jangan masuk!" Perintah salah satu polisi.

“Aku ingin berbicara dengan Aikawa-san!” Sasuke berteriak pada polisi tersebut.

“Ada apa Sasuke-san?” Tanya Aikawa.

“Aku melihat Maruko-chan dan…” Kata Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi _horror_ ketika melihat mayat di depan Aikawa.

“Biarkan dia masuk.” Perintah Aikawa.

“Fushimi-chan…” Kata Sasuke.

“Kau kenal orang ini?” Tanya Kasuga.

“Dia salah satu **teman cewek** ku.” Kata Sasuke sambil memberi penghormatan terakhir.

“Ohh.”

“Apa aku bisa meminta waktumu sebentar?” Tanya Aikawa serius.

“Ya, tentu ada apa?” Tanya Sasuke.

“Korban terbunuh sekitar jam 9. Dan kau…” Interogasi Aikawa.

“Heh! Percaya padaku! Tak mungkin aku melakukannya terhadap Fushimi dan Maruko-chan!” Balas Sasuke.

“Tapi kau keluar pada jam itu. Ketika kau mengantar Maruko. Siapa tahu saja…” Interogasi Aikawa lagi serius.

“Tapi kurasa yang di katakan Sasuke benar.” Balas Kasuga.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Aikawa balik.

“Sasuke adalah tipe yang tak akan **membunuh** perempuan tanpa sebab.” Balas Kasuga.

“Kasuga-chan~”

“Ingat aku di sini bukan berarti aku di pihakmu. Aku hanya…” Balas Kasuga.

“Ya ya sudah! Aku pusing mendengarnya! Aku mau istirahat dulu!” Keluh Aikawa sambil pergi.

“Dia lagi **bulanan** ya?” Tanya Sasuke ke Kasuga.

“Mana ku tahu!” Balas Kasuga ketus.

***

“Yuu kalau kau ada kabar tentang itu, beritahu aku.” Telepon Masamune kepada Yuu.

“Baik-baik aku lagi mencarinya. Hati-hati ya!” Kata Yuu sambil menutup teleponnya.

“ _What’s wrong_ Kojuurou?” Tanya Masamune kepada Kojuurou yang sedang mengendarai mobil.

“Tidak aku hanya berpikir, lambang apa itu? Apa itu lambang dari kelompok Yakuza baru? Lambang tersebut terlihat familiar.” Balas Kojuurou.

“ _Don’t worry_ , Yuu lagi bertemu dengan Mouri siapa tahu ada informasi.” Balas Masamune mengambil sebatang rokok dari kotak rokok yang diambilnya.

“Tapi tetap saja…”

“Mau? Daripada repot memikirkan, lebih baik santai saja sejenak.” Kata Masamune sambil menawarkan rokok ke Kojuurou.

“Heh, memang ciri khas anda ya.” Balas Kojuurou dengan senyum sambil mengambil rokok.

***

Jam 10 pagi di tepi jalan dekat pasar…

“Seperti biasa Mouri ini selalu lambat.” Kata Yuu sambil memoto pemandangan bunga sakura di pinggir jalan.

“Mengapa kau mengomel?” Tanya seseorang berpakaian rapi dengan hem.

“Mouri!” Kejut Yuu.

“Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?” Tanya Mouri.

“Ah, kita tidak bisa membicarakannya disini. Kudengar ada cafe baru dekat sini, mau kesana? Kutraktir.” Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mouri, Yuu segera pergi menuju cafe tersebut.

“Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?” Setelah pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka, Mouri langsung bertanya pada Yuu.

“Kau tidak berubah Mouri, tetap _to the point_ seperti biasa.” Merasakan _death glare_ dari Mouri, Yuu tersenyum kecil.

“Oke oke. Aku serius sekarang.” Mereka terdiam sejenak saat pelayan cafe tersebut membawakan pesanan mereka.

“Apa kau tau tentang kelompok Yakuza yang baru berdiri akhir-akhir ini?” Setelah memakan _chocolate cake_ nya, Yuu menyesap _hot chocolate_ nya sebelum bertanya pada Mouri.

“Kelompok Yakuza baru? Yang kutahu hanya _Chizakura_ dan _Hanabiri_.” Jawab Mouri.

“ _Chizakura_ dan _Hanabiri_ ya?” Yuu terdiam, otaknya mencari informasi yang ia dapat mengenai kedua kelompok Yakuza ini.

“Katakan dengan jelas maksudmu. Aku tahu kau tidak mendatangiku hanya untuk bertanya hal itu.” Mouri berkata dingin.

“Baiklah, memang susah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Kau sudah dengar soal **mereka** yang mulai bergerak kan. Aku curiga ada sesuatu dibalik bersamaannya hal itu terjadi.” Mouri tetap diam mendengarkan Yuu.

“Tadi pagi, ditemukan dua kasus pembunuhan di tempat yang berdekatan. Kami juga menemukan lambang asing di dua tempat kejadian tersebut. Lambang Buaya yang dililit oleh seekor naga. Entah ini hanya kebetulan, tapi Toyotomi memiliki lambang seekor buaya kan? Sedangkan Oda naga perak.”

“Pernah terpikirkan oleh kalian kalau Oda dan Toyotomi membentuk aliansi untuk melawan kalian?” Mouri berkata tenang.

“Tentu saja, namun hal itu segera kami coret dari daftar mengingat mereka berdua adalah rival.”

”Meskipun mereka rival, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka akan membentuk aliansi. Apalagi kabar soal _Black Dragon_ yang bekerja sama dengan kepolisian cepat menyebar di dunia **belakang**. Banyak kelompok Yakuza yang mulai membuat aliansi untuk memperkuat diri.” Yuu terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Mouri.

“Itu saja yang ingin kuketahui, _Danke_ Mouri.” Setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang, Yuu pergi meninggalkan Mouri.

“Oda-Toyotomi ya? Tidak buruk. Oda benar-benar begerak cepat.” Mouri pun meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

***

Di sudut kota Tokyo jam 11 siang, sekitar 5 km dr markas besar kepolisian...

Sosok hitam yang sama mendekati kerumunan orang.

"Hmm..." Pikirnya.

"Mamah, dimana?" Tangis seorang anak kecil.

Sosok bayangan tersebut tersenyum dan mendekati anak kecil tersebut.

"Adek, mau permen? Nanti kita cari mamahmu bersama."

"Gak ah, gak mau sama orang yang gak dikenal." Jawab anak tersebut.

"Tak apa ayo, kita cari!" Tarik orang tersebut dan membawanya ke gang.

"Ini di..."

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal~"

Sementara itu markas besar kepolisian...

"Ahh capeknyaa~" Keluh Kasuga.

"Mau secangkir teh?" Fuuma menawarkan secangkir teh.

"Boleh juga, urusan begini membuatku pusing." Saran Aikawa sambil menyenderkan badannya ke kursi.

"Baiklah, yang cepat ya Fuuma!" Perintah Kasuga.

"Sebagai calon bapak yang baik..." Belum sempat Aikawa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

BLAK!!!

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, ada kasus!" Sela polisi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Keluh Aikawa.

"Mau minum teh iniii..." Keluh Kasuga.

"Emangnya ada apa?" Tulis Fuuma menyerahkan tehnya ke Aikawa .

"Kasus yang sama dengan tadi pagi!! Hanya saja korbannya bukan seorang wanita lagi, kali ini seorang anak kecil." Teriak polisi tersebut.

BRUSH!!!

“Kita pergi sekarang! Kau, tunjukan jalannya.” Aikawa segera memerintahkan polisi yang ada di ruangan tersebut untuk bergerak.

***

“Oda-Toyotomi... Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku?” Yuu tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika seseorang yang keluar dari sebuah gang menabraknya.

“Maaf.“ Kata orang itu singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yuu yang menatap curiga orang berpakaian serba hitam di tengah siang bolong tersebut.

Yuu berjalan menuju gang tempat orang mencurigakan tadi keluar. Saat berjalan lebih dalam, sesuatu menarik perhatian Yuu. Sesosok mayat anak kecil dengan lubang di perutnya membuat Yuu segera berbalik, mengejar sosok mencurigakan tadi.

“Nenek, pinjam sepedanya sebentar!” Yuu segera mengambil sepeda yang diparkir seorang nenek dan mengendarainya menuju arah sosok mencurigakan tersebut menghilang.

' _Kuso! Dimana dia?_ ' pikir Yuu saat berada di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di stasiun bawah tanah. Sudut matanya menangkap sesosok bayang hitam yang akan menaiki sebuah kereta. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Yuu mengayuh sepedanya. Sesaat sebelum pintu kereta tertutup, Yuu melempar sebuah alat pelacak kecil yang menempel pada baju orang tersebut.

 _'Fiuh, sempat. Harus laporan ke Masa-pyon nih. Sekarang, harus minta maaf ke nenek tadi._ ' Yuu segera mengayuh sepeda pinjamannya kembali ke tempat ia mengambilnya tadi.

***

Lokasi kejadian tempat bawahan Aikawa jam 12 siang...

"Hmm..." Kata Ara sang ketua tim forensik.

"Ada apa Ara-san?" Tanya Aikawa.

"Setiap luka korban berbeda." Jelas Ara.

"Maksudnya?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Korban tadi pagi sama, hanya beda tebalnya saja. Tapi yang tadi pagi 2 korban tersebut mempunyai tebal yang sama. Ini juga berbeda. Tapi organ tubuh yang hilang juga sama." Jelas Ara.

"Jadi tersangkanya kemungkinan berbeda?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Ya sepertinya. Dan tanda ini... Naga perak adalah **Oda** dan buaya adalah **Toyotomi**." Kata Aikawa sambil berjongkok lalu menelusuri tanda yang ada di tangan korban dengan sarung tangan medisnya.

"Mungkinkah mereka beraliansi?" Simpul Kasuga.

"Pastinya kita tak berboleh berpikir begitu dulu. Kita harus berunding dengan **mereka**." Kata Aikawa.

"Baik saya mengerti, akan saya siapkan ruang rapat." Tulis Fuuma.

"Jangan dulu kita harus tentang kabar ini lebih lanjut." Terang Aikawa.

***

Mobil...

* _Flags - T.M. Revolution_ nada dering telepon Masamune khusus untuk Yuu*

"Ya Masamune di sini, ada apa Yuu?" Tanya Masamune.

"Ada pembunuhan! Sama seperti tadi pagi! Aku melihat pembunuhnya, sempat ku kejar tapi dia lolos!" Jawab Yuu.

"Kau sekarang dimana?" Tanya Masamune sambil mengisyaratkan ke Kojuurou apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hmm aku rasa di jalan Sakura."

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana!"

"Ya hati-hati."

Tutt tuttt

"Kojuu..."

"Baik Masamune-sama." Balas Kojuurou sambil mengerem dan membanting stir, membuat mobil tersebut melakukan _drift_ hingga berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat.

* _Chikai - do as infinity_ nada dering spesial buat Aikawa*

"Ai ada apa? Kebetulan sekali aku hendak menelepon, baru saja..." Belum sempat Kojuurou menyelesaikan omongannya...

"Di dekatku ada kasus pembunuhan, ciri-cirinya sama dengan pembunuhan tadi pagi. Aku sudah menyerahkannya ke tim forensik jadi aku harap kita bisa berkumpul.

"Ya kami mau kesana, tadi Yuu juga mengirimkan e-mail bahwa dia berhasil menempelkan alat pelacak pada tubuh orang yang mencurigakan."

"Ok! Terima kasih sampai bertemu!" Kata Aikawa terdengar terburu-buru.

"Syukurnya saja Yuu sudah memasang pelacak, tinggal memantaunya lewat _GPS._ " Ujar Masamune.

***

Markas besar kepolisian, kantor Aikawa...

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Aikawa mendongakan kepalanya dari berkas-berkas yang tersebar di mejanya.

“Masuk.” Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, sosok Kojuurou muncul dari balik pintu, Masamune mengikuti di belakangnya. Tak lama kemudian, Yuu datang. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

“ _What's wrong_ Yuu?” Masamune mendekati Yuu.

“Habis... Berlari... Nenek yang... Kupinjam sepedanya... Marah-marah...” Yuu segera mengambil gelas yang ada di atas meja Ai dan meminumnya.

“Awas itu pa-”

“Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Lidahku terbakar! Air! Aikawa-san! Air!” Kojuurou dan Aikawa yang melihat tingkah Yuu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan Masamune, membantu mengambilkan segelas air putih dari galon yang ada di ruangan Aikawa.

“ _Be careful_.”

“ _Danke_ , Masa-pyon.” Setelah keadaan tenang, Aikawa segera memulai rapat dadakan tersebut.

“Jadi, bisa ceritakan apa yang kau temukan, Yuu-san?” Tanya Aikawa.

“Tadi saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, seseorang yang keluar dari gang kecil menabrak ku. Pakaiannya mencurigakan. Saat aku masuk ke dalam gang tersebut, aku melihat mayat anak kecil dengan bekas sayatan lebar di perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengejar orang mencurigakan tersebut menggunakan sepeda pinjaman seorang nenek. Lalu orang tersebut masuk ke stasiun bawah tanah. Orang tersebut berhasil lolos ke dalam sebuah kereta, tapi aku sempat menempelkan alat pelacak kecil di bajunya.” Yuu menjelaskan.

“Bisa kau deskripsikan daerah sekitar gang yang kau temui? Juga jurusan dari kereta yang ditumpangi oleh orang mencurigakan tersebut.” Aikawa bertanya lagi.

“Kalau tidak salah, di sebelah kanan gang ada _pet shop_. Anjing disana lucu-lucu. Masa-pyon, aku ingin satu~”

“ _Continue_ Yuu. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.” Masamune berkata tegas, meski terdapat rona merah di wajahnya mendengar rengekan Yuu.

“ _Got distracted_ , _sorry_. Lalu di sebelah kiri gang, ada toko bunga kalau tidak salah. Lalu soal kereta, kurasa dia naik yang Shinjuku line.”

(Ps: kebiasaan Masamune yang suka nyelipin inggris ke kata2nya menular ke Yuu! Sama sifat Yuu yang rada manja ini muncul gara2 abis makan makanan manis, yang pas di cafe kan dia pesen chocolate cake.)

***

Ruang tim pelacak lantai 3...

"Aku sudah mendapatkan datanya dari Kunoichi. Kami juga sudah menemukkan letak orang tersebut." Kata Jiang Wei.

"Dimana!?" Teriak Aikawa.

"Letaknya di..."

"DEMI TUHAN!!!" Gebrak seseorang di luar.

Lantas saja semua di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Suara ini..." Keluh Yuu.

" _Badut_!!! Kamu mau menggebrak apa sampai-sampai kamu ikut-ikutan demam Arya. Kena pelet eyang Subur baru tahu!" Keluh Kunoichi.

"T-Tidak! Aku hanya lewat dan menemukkan bukti baru saja, titipan _Sarugaki_." Terang Keiji.

"Yuu, ambil datanya. _Call that brat now!_ " Kata Masamune.

"Lebih baik jangan, takutnya lagi **buat anak**." Keluh Yuu.

"Jadi, kita harus bergerak sekarang. Aku sudah dapat _print out_ nya sejak kalian daritadi ngomong tak jelas begitu." Keluh Kojuurou.

"Kalian mau ikut aku naik mobil polisi bersama Fuuma atau aku saja naik motor sendiri Fuuma nebeng kalian?" Tanya Aikawa.

"Eh aku nebeng? Gak keren banget..." Keluh Fuuma di kertas.

"Fuuma nebeng saja, dia tahu tempatnya juga kan?" Tanya Masamune.

"Ya sudah diputuskan aku anggap Fuuma setuju." Kata Yuu.

"T-tapi akuu..." Tulis Fuuma.

"Kau duduk di depan bersamaku. Biarkan saja Masamune-sama dan Yuu-san duduk di belakang." Terang Kojuurou.

"Baik, aku akan mengeluarkan motorku dulu. Jiang Wei terima kasih, juga Kunoichi." Kata Aikawa sambil berlari lebih dahulu.

"Hei aku bagaimana!? DEMI TUHAN!!!" Teriak Keiji yang di tinggalkan oleh atasannya.

***

Di dalam mobil...

“Fuuma-san, bagaimana kabar Mamoru sekarang?” Yuu memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil tersebut.

“Baik-baik saja.” Jawab Fuuma di selembar kertas. Yuu terdiam, bingung mau bertanya apa lagi.

“Masa-pyon, nanti setelah ini selesai, kita ke _pet shop_ yang tadi kusebut ya? Ada _Siberian husky puppy_ lucu di sana. Aku mau~” Yuu menggenggam tangan Masamune dan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya. Masamune yang melihat sikap Yuu sadar kalau efek makanan manis yang dimakan Yuu masih tersisa.

“ _Of course I'll buy it to you._ Tapi apa kamu lupa, apartemen kita tidak memperbolehkan memelihara hewan.” Masamune melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Yuu.

“Tapi aku ingin~ nanti kukasih hadiah deh kalo kamu bisa meyakinkan pengelola apartemen agar kita bisa memelihara anjing.” Mendengar kata hadiah membuat Masamune semangat.

'Sempat-sempatnya di tengah misi seperti ini mereka bermesra-mesraan. Coba Mamoru ada disini. Bikin iri saja.' Batin Fuuma iri.

Tiba-tiba Yuu terdiam, ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Masamune.

“ _What's wrong_ Yuu? _Are you mad at me_?” Tanya Masamune.

“Ada bau rokok.” Jawab Yuu pelan. Masamune mengendus tubuhnya, jangan-jangan bau saat ia merokok pagi tadi masih melekat. Saat tidak mendapat bau rokok di tubuhnya, ia memandang Kojuurou, dan benar saja, Kojuurou tengah mengisap sebatang rokok dengan jendela terbuka.

"Tak apa lah, nanti aku janji pasti ku belikan! _Siberian husky, right_?" Alih perhatian Masamune.

"Ya..." Jawab Yuu menatap sinis Kojuurou dari belakang.

"Yuu-san kapan menyusul punya **anak**?" Tulis Fuuma tiba-tiba di sebuah kertas untuk menghilangkan ketegangan.

"Eh!?!?" Teriak Yuu dengan muka merah.

"Kenapa harus tiba-tiba?" Tanya Masamune dengan muka merah juga.

"Aku penasaran saja, tak boleh?" Tulis Fuuma lagi.

"Bukan begitu. _Err..._ Mungkin..." Kata Yuu tapi keburu dipotong oleh Kojuurou.

"Masamune-sama kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kojuurou tiba-tiba sambil mengisap rokoknya yang terakhir.

"Ya lebih baik kita turun. _Let's go!_ " Ajak Masamune.

'Setidaknya rokok tersebut sudah tak ada lagi. Gak _Go green_ banget.' Batin Yuu.

***

Lantai 2 di apartment mewah dengan 1 kamar di lantai tersebut...

"Tempatnya di sini Aikawa- _taichou_." Tulis Fuuma di kertas.

"Ramai sekali, kemungkinan besar ada salah seorang tamu di sini yang menjadi pembunuhnya." Kata Yuu.

"Hmm, ya aku curiga dengan hal itu. Bagaimana kalau kita tanya dengan penerima tamu tersebut?" Tanya Aikawa.

"Kojuurou!"

"Baik!"

"T-tunggu dulu!" Sela Aikawa.

" _What's wrong_ Aikawa-san?" Tanya Masamune.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang menanyakan. Kalau ada **ini** kan penerima tamu tersebut tak akan berkutik dan akan mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya." Ujar Aikawa sambil berjalan diikuti Fuuma.

"Iya juga aku setuju, kadang rencanamu terlalu beresiko. Haha." Ejek Yuu sambil mencubit pipi Masamune.

"Auw! _It's hurts_!" Teriak Masamune.

"Gak apa, itu cubitan sayang dari Yuu-san kan?" Tulis Fuuma dari jauh dengan tulisan besar.

"Eh?" Masamune memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bingung.

"DEMI TUHAN!!! KAMU IMUT BENAR!!!" Teriak Yuu sambil menambah cubitan nya lagi.

" _HURTS YA KNOW!!!_ " Teriak Masamune kesakitan.

"Ai!" Kata Kojuurou menepuk bahu Aikawa.

"Ya?" Tanya Aikawa sambil berbalik.

"Habis ini kita ke..."

"Hotel?"

"Bukan!!! Kau semangat benar jawabnya. Jangan-jangan, kamu mau..." Jawab Kojuurou lalu menggoda Aikawa.

"Habis apa?" Tanya Aikawa dengan muka merah karena jawabannya salah.

"Makan siang sama-sama, sudah lama..."

"Aikawa- _taichou_." Tulis Fuuma.

"Ah iya tunggu Fuuma! Nanti habis ini OK!" Jawab Aikawa lalu berlari meninggalkan Kojuurou.

"Heh..." Keluh Masamune di samping Kojuurou.

"Anda tak apa?" Tanya Kojuurou.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Karena itu cubitan penuh cinta~" Jawab Yuu kemudian menyusul Aikawa.

"Permisi kami dari kepolisian." Kata Aikawa kepada penerima tamu tersebut sambil menunjukkan _badge_ polisinya.

"I-iya ada apa?" Jawab penerima tamu tersebut gugup.

"Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa hal." Jawab Yuu.

"S-silahkan." Ujarnya.

"Apa ada tamu terakhir yang datang dengan memakai baju hitam kemari?" Tanya Aikawa.

"Kalau soal pekerjaan, wanita jadi serius ya..." Bisik Masamune ke Kojuurou melihat Aikawa dan Yuu.

"Ya begitulah, zaman emansipasi wanita." Jawab Kojuurou.

"Aku rasa tak ada, tamu terakhir datang jam 11. Sekarang jam setengah 1, bisa anda cek di buku tamu." Jawab penerima tamu tersebut.

Fuuma langsung mengecek buku tamu tersebut. Dan benar saja tamu terakhir menandatangi buku tersebut pada jam 11.

"Apa betul tak ada orang lain lagi?" Tanya Yuu.

"Ya aku dari tadi di sini tak melihat ada orang pun yang lewat. Hanya aku dan temanku. Tapi temanku lagi di WC." Jawab orang tersebut.

"Aku yakin tempatnya di sini." Bisik Yuu ke Aikawa.

"Aku juga." Jawab Aikawa.

Kojuurou yang melihat sekitar menemukkan pelacak tersebut ada di pot bunga dekatnya.

"Ada apa Kojuurou?" Tanya Masamune.

"Ini pelacaknya, tapi kalau tak ada orangnya bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kojuurou seolah tak percaya.

"Itu pelacak yang ku tempelkan tadi!" Kata Yuu.

Melihat hal tersebut Aikawa dan Fuuma langsung berterima kasih terhadap penerima tamu tersebut.

"Aku curiga dengan penerima tamu tersebut." Curiga Yuu.

" _Me too_ , lebih baik kita ke ruangan CCTV." Ajak Masamune.

***

Ruang CCTV...

"Iya hanya penerima tamu tersebut yang ada di sana bersama temannya sebelum ia pergi ke wc saat kita datang." Kata Yuu sambil memperhatikan tayangan ulang.

"Aku bingung bagaimana bisa..." Sambung Aikawa.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat banyak disini." Kata Kojuurou.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fuuma di kertas.

"Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk bahwa ini salah satu markas dari **Toyotomi** , jadi sesuatu bisa saja terjadi." Balas Kojuurou.

" _You're right_ , lebih baik kita pulang dulu." Sambung Masamune sambil berlalu pergi.

"Terima kasih atas CCTV nya." Kata Aikawa sambil berlalu pergi.

"Iya sama-sama." Jawab pengawas CCTV tersebut dengan senyum.

BLAM!

Ketika pintu di tutup pengawas CCTV itu tersenyum dan berkata...

"Kato Aikawa, Date Masamune, Katakura Kojuurou, Kotarou Fuuma, dan Date Yuu. Kalian gampang sekali ditipu. Haha." Tawa orang tersebut sambil membuka penyamarannya. Tato seekor buaya terlihat di sekitar tangannya.

Kembali ke tempat parkir...

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Yuu agak kecewa.

"Hmm, sebaiknya kita tak usah memikirkan terlalu berat tentang hal ini." Pikir Aikawa.

"T-tapi..." Sambung Yuu, raut wajahnya jelas menggambarkan kekecewaan.

"Daripada _stress_ , lebih baik kita ke _pet shop_ yang kau katakan tadi." Balas Masamune dengan senyum, berusaha membuat Yuu melupakan kekecewaannya.

"Aku juga harus kembali ke pos." Kata Aikawa sambil memasang helmnya.

"Kau tak mau makan siang?" Tanya Kojuurou tiba-tiba.

"Nanti saja, kalau kau mau, datang saja ke kantor." Kata Aikawa sambil senyum dan menaiki motornya.

"Lalu aku?" Tulis Fuuma.

"Ambil helm, kamu yang ngendarai motor, aku di belakang." Perintah Aikawa.

"Baik!" Tulis Fuuma lalu mengambil helm di tempat helm di belakang motor.

"Kojuu setelah kau menurunkan kami di _pet shop_ kau jalan saja. Biar aku sama Yuu pulang naik kereta." Kata Masamune.

"T-tapi..."

"Pakai saja mobilnya, lagian dekat juga kok sama rumah hehe." Kata Yuu sambil memeluk tangan Masamune.

"Jika anda memaksa..." Balas Kojuurou dengan senyum.

BRUM BRUM!

"Ya aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa!" Kata Aikawa sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Aku belum memberi ciuman perpisahan pada Ai!' Batin Kojuurou.

***

_Pet shop..._

“Kojuurou-san, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kami. Hati-hati dijalan.” Yuu melambaikan tangannya pada Kojuurou.

“Ya. Anda juga hati-hati saat pulang nanti, Yuu-san, Masamune-sama.” Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kojuurou pergi meninggalkan Yuu dan Masamune di depan _pet shop_ tersebut.

“Ayo masuk.” Yuu menggandeng tangan Masamune dan membawanya masuk ke dalam _pet shop_ tersebut.

Di dalam pet shop tersebut terdapat banyak sekali hewan. Berkebalikan dengan bagian luar _pet shop_ tersebut yang tampak kecil, bagian dalamnya cukup lebar untuk menampung banyak hewan.

“ _Which one do you want?_ ” Masamune tersenyum senang ketika melihat mata Yuu yang berbinar-binar ketika memperhatikan hewan-hewan yang ada di _pet shop_ tersebut. Tanpa menjawab Masamune, Yuu segera mendekati kandang seekor kucing cokelat yang besar.

“Masa-pyon, lihat kucing ini! Imut~” Yuu membuka kandang kucing tersebut dan menggendong kucing tersebut keluar.

“Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Seorang perempuan yang kelihatan lebih muda dari Yuu mendekati mereka berdua.

“Ah, siang. Kalau boleh tahu, ini kucing jenis apa?” Yuu menunjukan kucing besar di tangannya.

“ _Siberian forest cat._ Kucing asli dari Rusia.” Yuu menaruh kucing tersebut kembali ke kandangnya.

“Kalau ini?” Yuu menunjuk kucing di sebelah kandang _Siberian forest cat_ tadi.

“Itu _Rag Doll_.” Yuu mengangguk tanda mendengarkan. Masamune berjalan mendekati salah satu kandang dan menatap lima ekor kelinci yang berada di dalamnya.

“Hey, Yuu, _come here_.” Mendengar namanya disebut, Yuu berbalik mendekati Masamune.

“Ada apa?” Tanyanya penasaran.

“Masih ingat dengan kelinci-kelinci ini? Kurasa mereka mirip sekali dengan yang dulu.” Masamune menatap kelima kelinci tersebut yang balas menatapnya.

“Ah, ingat! Hukuman saat kau mengintip kami dulu kan? Aku punya masih punya fotonya! Kau imut sekali waktu itu!” Tanpa sadar Yuu mencubit pipi Masamune keras.

“Ouch! Yuu!” Teriakan Masamune membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka, beberapa bahkan tertawa kecil sambil berkata 'pasangan lucu'.

“Oh iya! _Siberian husky_ yang tadi kulihat! Dimana ya?” Yuu menarik Masamune untuk mencari _Siberian husky_ tersebut. Yuu bertanya pada perempuan yang tadi mendekati mereka sebelum berjalan mengikuti perempuan tersebut.

“Ini ruangan khusus anjing, _Siberian husky_ di letakan di dekat kaca disana. Silahkan melihat-lihat, panggil saja saya jika anda sudah memutuskan pilihan anda.” Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, orang itu pergi meninggalkan Masamune dan Yuu.

“Ah, ini dia _Siberian husky_ yang kulihat tadi.” Yuu mendekati sebuah kandang yang berisi anak anjing _Siberian husky_.

“ _Do you want to buy this little one_?” Masamune memperhatikan anjing tersebut.

“Yup! _Can I_?” Yuu mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya lagi. Muka Masamune memerah saat melihat Yuu.

“ _Yes, of course_. Kalau sudah tentukan pilihanmu, panggil orang tadi.” Masamune berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Yuu.

“Yey! Tunggu aku Masa-pyon!”

***

Di sudut lain kota...

“Sial! Kalau tau dompetku tertinggal di rumah, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan motorku dibawa oleh mereka!” Kutuk seseorang di tengah jalan, membuatnya mendapat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

“Ah! Magoichi-san kebetulan! Mau ikut acara kencan buta kali ini? Kudengar wanita yang akan datang cantik-cantik loh.” Magoichi terlihat semangat saat mendengar ajakan temannya, namun sesaat kemudian, ia murung kembali, mengingat nasib dompetnya.

“Tidak, kurasa aku tidak ikut kali ini.” Magoichi berkata pelan, menangisi nasibnya dalam hati.

“Eh!? Tumben kau menolaknya. Biasanya kau yang paling semangat ikut. Ya sudah, aku duluan!” Orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan Magoichi.

“Hilang sudah kesempatanku bertemu wanita cantik. Ah~ sialnya nasibku.” Magoichi kembali berjalan, kembali ke kantornya, sambil merutuki nasibnya.

***

Di sebuah restoran, tak jauh dari kantor Aikawa...

“Sudah menunggu lama, Kojuu?” Aikawa menarik salah satu kursi di hadapan Kojuurou dan duduk di kursi tersebut.

“Tidak juga, aku juga baru pesan.” Kojuu menyerahkan buku _menu_ pada Ai. Setelah memesan makanan, keadaan menjadi hening.

“Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?” Aikawa bertanya, memecahkan keheningan.

“Seperti biasa, setidaknya pekerjaanku menjadi lebih ringan setelah Masamune-sama menikah dengan Yuu-san.” Kojuurou menjawab singkat.

“Oh, begitu.”

“Kau sendiri bagaimana?” Kali ini Kojuu yang bertanya.

“Biasa saja. Akhir-akhir ini tidak terlalu membosankan.” Kojuurou mengangguk mendengar jawaban Aikawa. Keheningan kembali mendominasi mereka. Tiba-tiba, Aikawa tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh Kojuurou.

“Apa kita begitu jarang mengobrol dengan santai sampai obrolan kita hanya tentang pekerjaan saja?” Aikawa bertanya di sela tawanya.

“Kau benar. Akhir-akhir ini kita terlalu sibuk sampai tidak dapat mengobrol santai seperti dulu.” Kojuurou menimpali.

“Atau mungkin memang kitanya saja yang terlalu serius, sehingga hanya memikirkan pekerjaan saja. Masamune-san dan Yuu-san saja tetap bisa terlihat santai meski mereka juga memiliki pekerjaan yang sama beratnya dengan kita.” Aikawa telah berhenti tertawa, namun senyum tetap melekat di wajahnya.

“Mereka berdua memang unik, kadang pekerjaan bisa menjadi lebih sulit karena mereka berdua.” Kojuurou ikut tersenyum.

“Tapi jujur saja, aku kangen bisa santai seperti ini denganmu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali.” Aikawa mulai menyantap makanan yang telah ada di meja.

“Ya, mungkin semenjak kamu naik pangkat jadi komandan. Apalagi misi yang diberikan Masamune-sama membuatku harus pergi untuk beberapa hari.”

"Ah Osaka?" Tanya Aikawa meneguk makanannya.

"Bukan hanya ke Hokkaido untuk beberapa hari."

"Jadi kau mau meninggalkan aku lagi?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau melakukan **hubungan badan** lagi?" Goda Kojuurou sambil memberikan tatapan mata jahil.

"Apa!? Jangan bicara begitu _frontal_ di depan umum!" Balas Aikawa dengan muka merah.

"Habis kita kan akhir-akhir ini **jarang** , lagian kau terlalu serius akhir-akhir ini." Goda Kojuurou.

"Itu tuntutan, tapi kalau kau memaksa..." Kata Aikawa tetapi terpotong.

"MALING!!!" Teriak seorang perempuan dari luar.

"Demi Tuhan!!! Ada apa lagi!?" Kata Aikawa sambil menggebrak meja lalu berlari keluar.

"Ya ampun mengapa pada mengatakan demi Tuhan semua." Keluh Kojuurou sambil berlari menyusul Aikawa.

"Pak anda belum..." Cegat seorang pelayan.

"Nanti aku balik!" Balas Kojuurou berlari.

"Hei balik!!!" Teriak Aikawa mengejar maling tersebut.

"Ibu tak apa?" Tanya Kojuurou kepada ibu yang kemalingan.

"Tak apa tapi tasku, kasian polisi wanita tersebut mengejarnya sendiri." Balas ibu tersebut.

"Tenang saja, ibu tunggu di sini dulu ya." Kata Kojuurou lalu berlari melalui jalan tikus untuk mencegat maling tersebut.

"Woi maling kembali!!! Jangan bergerak!!!" Teriak Aikawa saat akan mengeluarkan pistol.

"Sebaiknya kau tak mengeluarkan pistol." Kata Kojuurou muncul entah darimana.

"T-tapi..."

"Kau akan menambah situasi buruk, aku akan mencegatnya."

"Baik!"

Maling tersebut terus berlari dan ketika hendak berbelok, maling tersebut bertemu Kojuurou dan...

"Brengsek!" Kutuk maling tersebut.

"Hei tunggu!!!" Teriak Aikawa lalu menendang.

"Heh, kau kira aku apa?" Balas maling tersebut lalu melompati Kojuurou.

"Kojuu minggir!!!" Teriak Aikawa.

BUAGH! Tendangan Aikawa berhasil mengenai **vital** nya.

"!!!"

"Maaf Kojuu, kau tunggu saja!" Teriak Aikawa lalu berlari.

"Tak apa, a-ayo kejar..." Balas Kojuurou menahan sakit.

Mereka berlari mengejar maling tersebut melewati _pet shop_ yang di dalamnya ada Masamune dan Yuu.

" _That voice_!" Kejut Masamune mendengar suara Aikawa.

"Ya, gaya pacaran mereka unik ya?" Kata Yuu melihat mereka sekilas dari kaca jendela.

"Hmm Kojuurou kenapa?" Tanya Masamune melihat Kojuurou yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Entahlah, hei anjing manis, perkenalkan aku mamah baru mu, dan orang di samping ku ini papah baru mu. Kamu sayang sama mamah gak?" Kata Yuu bicara ke anak anjing tersebut.

TBC...


End file.
